five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans/Mages
'Biology' Are Humans who inhabit the Grimore World with ability to use magic through the use of Mana. Each Human has Grimoires which are books that allow their users to cast spells far in advance of their own natural magical abilities. They all receive one at some point in their childhood. Mages also like their Wizard Cousins relay on power source from the world known as Mana which allows them to use their magic. All Mages have Affinity for certain type such Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. This fact results in a mage who is able to activate fire magic spells to be unable to use spells from other elemental magic, such as wind or water. However they can to meld it into other elements that relate to such as ice coming from water. However a Mage can be altered viva experimentation to able to use more than one Affinity. They make majority of the World's population with 2% being unable to use Magic. 'Culture' Because majority of population can use magic it is very rare to see a human in their world that can't as such they are look down in society. Another one is the social divide be the commoners and nobility as people of birth tend to loads or immense magic power while those of lower classes do are looked down upon and treated with disdain. Treatment of commoners varies from Kingdom to Kingdom. Magic Knight ''' Are mages who hail from the Clover Kingdom and have become a solider in the Kingdom's military. The organization has a noble duty, protecting the Kingdom from various threats, such as invasions from foreign countries, to local crimes within the Kingdom itself. Thus, membership and leadership of the Magic Knights are dominated by the nobility of the Clover Kingdom, because they often produce mages with high magical powers and talents. However, this fact does not hinder commoners of lesser status to enter the organization, as the Magic Knights often arrange a Magic Knights Entrance Exam, in which everyone could participate for a chance to be inducted into one of the Magic Knights' squads. Because it is consider an occupation Magic Knights receive salaries on regular basis which given to them by their Captain. All Magic Knights are placed in the one of the 9 squads on which they selected by the said captain of the squad. '''Vice Captain Captain Wizard King Shinning General Spirit Guardian ' 'Strengths Due Magic being common thing in the Grimoire World most mages start to learn basic control of their magic at a young age and once they receive their Grimoire their magic greatly enhances allowing them to use stronger spells. As the owner of a grimoire grows as a person, new magic spells are inscribed into the book to fill the blank pages. Unlike their Wizard, Mages still have access to Healing Magic on which most Mages can learn regardless of Magic Affinity. Grimoire 'Weaknesses' The biggest common weakness, the mages of the Grimore World have is their lack of versatility. Unlike their wizard cousins of the Wizard World, who focus on training the body and mind with their magic, the majority of the mages of the Grimore world solely depend on their magic, most never take on the possibility of fighting in a battle of pure strength, and get defeated easily. As shown when facing the Watchers of the Cult Of The End, the Magic Knights were surprised and taken off guard with the Watchers superior physical strength and endurance, such as when Yuno a powerful Magic Knight was easily defeated by Cardinal Yakuma with a single punch and endured some of Yuno powerful attacks and shrugged them off easily. Another weakness is that because of their lack of versatility Mages can't learn most magic outside their element affinity. List of Mages 'Trivia' Category:Races Category:Grimore World Category:Mages Category:Black Clover Series